The Not So Ideal, Ideal
by Loch Monarch
Summary: Whose Heart will Draco follow, his or his fathers? Please Read and PLEASE Review!
1. Chapter 1 The Proposal

Draco adjusted his bow. He had never been more nervous in his life. She was the perfect woman, everything he had ever dreamed of. She was beautiful, smart and rich. She could be easily described as a pureblood Granger.  
So why did he feel so bad. Why did her feel like he was going to make the biggest mistake of his life. Maybe it was because he didn't really know her. Maybe it was he felt like the whole thing was rushed. Or maybe it was his tux was too tight.  
He had proposed to her after only three dates, after which she was too busy planning a wedding to spend any time with Draco. She had planned everything, even his tux. Draco didn't know much about weddings but he knew that the man usually had some say in what they wore.  
Draco sighed as he remembered his date turned marriage proposal.

_Draco pulled out the chair for his date. This was the first time was Jamie was going to meet Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Last week Jamie had introduced Draco to her parents, every time her parents would say anything she would hang her head in embarrassment. That was not something Draco was going to worry about. Draco was more worried that Jamie would embarrass him. He wanted his father to approve her.__  
__After what seemed like forever Jamie answered all of the Malfoys questions. Finally Lucius said in an irritated tone "Draco, can I speak with you in the kitchen"__  
__'great' Draco thought 'he didn't approve'__  
__He followed his father into the house.__  
__The door didn't even shut before Lucius said "care to explain something to me"__  
__The tone in his voice told Draco that he was furious.__  
__"uh...sure"Draco answered not wanting to making her angrier.__  
__"Care to explain why you have not asked that girl to marry you yet"__  
__Draco just stuttered.__  
__"She has good genes"Lucius started, and by that he meant, she is pureblood, "and she has money of her own. At least I know she is not a gold digger like the last one"__  
__Painful memories of Lucius chasing Melony off the property. He had thought he loved her, but he was convinced otherwise by his father.__  
__"Here"Lucius handed him a little black box.__  
__Draco opened it and saw a very extravagant ring.__  
__"Uh...thanks"Draco said, not quite sure what to say.__  
__"This was the ring that I Proposed to your mother with, and now I give it to you along with my blessing"He said proudly.__  
__Draco stuffed it in his pocket, "Thank you for your blessing, I will proposed to her at the opportune moment"__  
__"Make sure you do that"His father warned, putting is hand on his shoulder and leading him outside.__  
__When they opened the door, Jamie and Narissa were laughing. Narissa looked up and winked at her husband. Draco sat down. Lucius winked to his wife as he sat down.__  
__"So Ms. Devencourt," Lucius started__  
__'Great more questions'Draco thought knowing they would only get more and more personal.__  
__'My son has something to ask you"__  
__Draco stood mouth agape, just staring at his father.__  
__Lucius mouthed 'go on'__  
__So Draco did._

Draco ran his hand though his hair and opened the door to the chapel.


	2. Chapter 2 The Auror's Helper

He felt almost instantly like hiding. Everything was pink, the seats, the flowers, even the guests wore pink. Which made Draco stand out even more. His black tux stood out like a big black stain on a white tee-shirt. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been a light baby pink, no, it was almost neon pink.  
"isn't this marvelous?"Narissa said more to herself than to Draco.  
Draco muttered incoherently under his breath.  
"I really like her American style, it is so different. And creative. She really wanted to make you too pop.  
Draco had stopped listening to his mother, he was too amused by Potter in Pink.  
If he had a say in the matter, he would never had invited Potter and the rest of the riff-raff. Now he secretly admired Jamie, if for nothing else, her twisted sense of humor.  
He even looked uncomfortable. Draco saw his whisper in Ginny's ear.  
'at least I am marrying someone better than her' Draco thought as he remembered the day that he read about the great Potter Wedding  
_'figures, he would marry that blood traitor' Draco thought as he tossed that mornings edition of the Daily Prophet in the trash. Marrying someone beneath you never made sense to Draco. What made even less sense to him was how Potter and Granger were both married before he was. Particularly, Granger. All that day Draco tried to get the image of Potter and Weasley looking so happy, out of his head.__  
__Disgust turned to resentment when he learned the following morning that he was in charge in coving Potters paperwork until he returned from his honeymoon.__  
__When Potter returned a week later, Draco had to ask, how he could be so happy with that Gold digger. And how he could be so happy with being taken advantage of like that.__  
__"We are in love, Draco" Was all Potter had said.__  
__"Oh, I get it, You make her rich and she gives you more worthy children" Draco sneered "now i see what you get out of this bargain"__  
__Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco and told him to get out.__  
__Draco headed to the door. Without looking at Harry, he said "Oh, by the way. I solved the Ore case"__  
__Draco left with a huge smirk on his face. He knew that Harry had been trying to solve that case for two years. Draco had figured it out in a matter of minutes.__  
__Harry followed him "How" Was all potter could say__  
__"Simple Potter, you think too much like a hero to figure it out."__  
__harry stood mouth agape.__  
__From then on when Harry got stuck on a case he went to Draco for his 'evil mastermind' As Harry had called it._  
Draco was thrilled that the great Harry Potter had been coming to Draco for help. Now he understood why Jamie thought it would be okay to invite Potter to their wedding.  
But it was not okay. Draco had received a letter from the Aurors counsel offering him a position as an Auror at the recommendation of one Harry Potter. Draco had shredded the letter. He didn't want or need help from Potter.  
Draco was too zoned out to see that Harry had walked up to him. "Congratulations on both you wedding and becoming an auror" Harry said with a smile Draco could tell was fake.  
"Who said I was going to accept?"Draco snapped back.  
Harry looked at him with a sideways glance. The pastor came out.  
"I guess that is my cue" Draco said trying to find any excuse to get away from Potter.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Ms Devencourt

Draco stood at the front of the church, when the music started on the organ.  
He watched as the double doors opened to let the flower girls in. He quickly realized that the only people in the ceremony was the bride and his best man, Which was another thing he thought he should have had a say on an didn't.  
Draco looked over his shoulder at his father, who nodded his approval.  
Draco sighed, this was taking forever. Why did she feel the need to plan so extravagantly? He would have been happy with a quite wedding. His eyes began to wander over the audience. That was when his eyes landed on the raven haired beauty, sitting in the back row.  
Draco almost stepped down to meet her when the music started and the guests stood up. Jamie was coming.  
Her long blond hair was done up in a tight bun save for the few stray curls that hung around her perfectly framed face. Jamie wore no veil, only a crystal crown that was set where the stray hairs met. Her long white dress clung to her delicate frame.  
Draco had never noticed how fragile she looked. Especially considering She had the personality of a bear. Jamie was much like Draco's father. Persistent and demanding. only now did he understand why he admired her so. She was a lot like his role model. A lot like who he want to be.  
he remembered the first time he met her. He had been in the United States doing business at the US Ministry of Magic. She was sitting behind a desk arguing with someone over a muggle telephone.  
_"I don't care that your son wanted a goldfish. Her performed underage magic. He broke the law, and he must pay the fine." She listened "Ma'm, there is nothing I can do, if you want to dispute the matter you have to take it up with the council. Now, would you like me to transfer you their office?"__  
__She rolled her eyes "Ma'm as I have told you, there is nothing I can d.."__  
__She listened "Look, Your son is the one at fault here. He made threats and then when your daughter didn't do as he told her, he turned her into a Goldfish, just like he threatened. You are just lucky he wasn't expelled or worse. Now you can either pay the fine or i can transfer you to the front desk at the Wizards Council. I cannot and will not help you"__  
__Draco heard yelling from the receiver "Yes, I have heard...ma'm...ma'm...However your son has to accept discipline for his act...ma'm I unders...ma'm he is a wizard and must obey the our laws as well...Hey...listen...I know that ma'm...Ma'm?"__  
__Jamie put the phone on the hook. Draco couldn't figure out if Jamie had hung up on the lady or not.__  
__She shook her head and looked at Draco__  
__"Can I help you" She asked forcing a smile.__  
__"Can you tell me where the Department of Mysteries is located?"Draco asked in his most flirtatious way. He had learned that he always got further with compliments than he did spewing hatred.__  
__"Its down the hall and to the left" She said looking down at her paperwork. She had lost interest in him. Draco won't have that. She was beneath him, how dare her not fawn over him?__  
__"Hard Day, huh?"Draco asked__  
__"You could say that" She said with no emotion.__  
__She WAS ignoring him. He looked down at the muggle contraption.__  
__"Hasn't your office ever heard of owls?"Draco asked not really caring, but he wanted her attention.__  
__"Here in the United Stated, we only have one powerful wizarding family, and very few other pureblood families. Most of our students are muggleborn, As you know we can not send Owls to muggles. We need some way of communicating with the parents of troublemakers."__  
__"So most of the people who work here are mudbloods?"Draco asked__  
__"That would be correct" She answered, without objecting to the terminology of choice.__  
__"I have never been so happy that i attended Hogwarts" Draco muttered to himself. Now he had a real reason to want to leave here as soon as possible.__  
__Jamie looked up "The Salem Institute has a very good wizarding education system. It was founded by a former student of Hogwarts, who disapproved of the prearranged rivalry that was formed at the point of admittance. This man planned a better future for the youthful witches and wizards of the United States. He planned this school at one of the worst times in wizarding History, When people were burned and drowned because a muggle suspected you to be a witch, whether or not you were" Draco stood awestruck as she continued her diplomatic speech "He formed that school to accept everyone regardless of his hatred towards muggles. Regardless that they drowned his wife. He figured the fear of the muggle community would die over after we outnumbered them. It has been hundreds of years since he was burned at the steak for corrupting the minds of innocent children. And we still do not out numbered the muggles, however, we work better in peace with the muggles because of his dreams."__  
__"Mudblood" He said shaking his head, he couldn't believe he spend his time trying to impress a mudblood.__  
__"If you will excuse me Draco Malfoy i have other business to attend to" Jamie said shuffling though her paperwork.__  
__Draco stood dumbfounded "How...how did you know my name?"__  
__"Our fathers work together regularly, Your father is very proud of you, whenever he comes over he always has a new picture of you to show off"__  
__Suddenly, Draco's head began to spin. The Devencourts. he had just ticked off Jamie Devencourt, daughter of the most powerful and influential wizard in the United States, and one of his father's best friends.__  
__"How about we go to lunch, an apology for my outrageous behavior earlier" Draco said extending his hand.__  
__He could tell Jamie didn't want to go, but he knew that she would say yes, just because that was how her father raised her. If she said no, he would remind her that it was rude to ignore such an offer.__  
__She reluctantly agreed.__  
__That afternoon he learned she was full of contractions. She was sucking Draco right in._  
Draco still couldn't figured out why he had asked her on a second date. He had always figured it was because he was lonely. Yet, this blond, the one he was about to give the rest of his life to never seemed to fill the hole in his heart. A hole that was getting bigger and bigger anytime that Raven haired princess graced him with a glance. 


	4. Chapter 4 Melony

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her. Not sure whether it was from shock or because she looked more beautiful than usual. The he saw him. The red head put his arm around her. She was taken. Just like Draco was going to be. He felt a tear swell behind his eyes, and he tried so hard to swallow back. There was nothing he could do, the damage was done. She belonged to a knock off Weasley. He tried to rip his gaze from the happy couple. He tried to look away. But, the more he fought, the harder it became. The day he met her, she was wearing the same shade of pink that she wore now.  
_Draco sped up. He didn't know why he decided to jog this way. Children always bothered him. They were so feeble, So weak, So loud! He looked over to see a little brown haired girl in a swing, being pushed by a young woman. The girl would go higher, and scream louder and annoyed Draco more. He was drawn in, by how young the woman was. There was no way she was old enough to be the child's mother. She looked to be about his age, and to accept her as a mother would mean he would have to accept that he too was old enough to be a father. He could not allow that. He refused to be inefficient once again. He glanced at her left hand. There was no ring, nothing that would tie her to motherhood.__  
__Satisfied, Draco started to jog again, when he saw it. She had left the swing and had just pulled out a wand and enchanted a picnic basket.__  
__Draco hid behind a tree to watch them eat. He had to make sure he had really just seen that. As they were finishing up, Draco felt a sudden pain in his toe, he looked around. A boy stood there__  
__"sorry mister" He said to Draco, then took off.__  
__When Draco looked back at the girl she was gone.__  
__"He is handsome Melly" a voice said behind him__  
__Draco turned and there was both the little girl and the woman.__  
__Draco sighed with relief, the girl had not called her mother.__  
__"Go play Jade" She told the girl.__  
__The girl smiled at the woman, then at Draco. He smiled a small smile back, hoping the toothless wonder would disappear. He wanted to be along with the beauty.__  
__Jade ran to the slide.__  
__"Have I seen you before?"She asked him with all seriousness.__  
__"I run this way everyday"__  
__"No, I mean somewhere other than this park?"__  
__Draco shook his head, "I have never seen you before in my life"__  
__"Oh, I forgot, Draco Malfoy never sees behind braces and glasses"__  
__"Excuse me?"__  
__"I knew it" She said shaking her head "Keep running Draco"__  
__"Do I know you?"He asked so confused and a little scared.__  
__"Melony James, ring a bell?"__  
__"uh?"__  
__"I was in Hufflepuff, your year. You dated my sister, Melody James, remember me now?"__  
__"Ah, yes" He said, a mixture of shock and sorrow over took him. Draco didn't remember Melony, or at least not the beauty he saw before him now. He did remember Melody. He would__**ALWAYS**__remember Melody. What he remembered of Melony was a nerd who wore glasses thinker and bigger than Potters, and a mouthful of braces. She always wore her black hair in two braids, and a headband. She was the poster child for a female muggle nerd. He also remembered publicly humiliating her in front of the entire school after she asked him to the Yule ball.__  
__Draco looked down in shame. Any chance he had with this woman had just went flying out the window at a hundred miles an hour. Which only made him want her more.__  
__"How could I forget" He said trying to sound smooth "So what is with the kid"__  
__"I babysit" She answered, apparently annoyed that he had tried to change the subject.__  
__"I admire that...putting up with kids I mean. I could never" Draco shook his head__  
__"Really, I had no idea. I thought you would be the ideal fatherly figure"__  
__Draco narrowed his eyes.__  
__"Draco, we both know you are too selfish to have children"__  
__"Maybe, But I am not to selfish to pay for dinner for two, tonight, at the trouvé"__  
__"Sounds tempting" She said "But no"__  
__"What other plans do you have?"He mused__  
__"As a matter of fact, I have work tonight"__  
__"What night do you not have work"__  
__"I will work Every night, I will make sure of it"__  
__"Then a breakfast at distingué" He knew she like French food, that was one of the few things he remembered.__  
__"Fine, pick me up at 8 tonight" she caved. He knew she would. She always caved when her twin pushed her into doing Melody's homework._  
A tear ran down his face as he remembered the best night of his life.  
"I know it is beautiful" Jamie said startling him. He didn't know she had got so far down the aisle, let alone right there next to him on the altar. How much had he missed?


	5. Chapter 5 Approval Denied

Draco looked at his bride. Then dared a glance at Melony. He hung his head. He had made his decision. Or rather his father had made the decision for him. He didn't understand this undying need to try and please his father. It wasn't like he father was really that great a person to have a role model. He has committed murders for goodness sake! He looked up to see his fathers tall form standing next to him. His best man, the friend that he had always had. The man who made him want to be better, even when it seemed his best was never enough. This man he admired so, was not really the best man at this wedding. He might as well be the groom. He had all but proposed to Jamie himself.  
He looked a Melony again. He was hungry for her, even a smile. One smile that would make his dying heart last a life time. Melony, the one he was forbidden to love, like Juilet. Melony was his Juliet, but instead of death separating them from love it was lust. A longing to gain everything Draco ever wanted. Particularly his father's approval.  
_Draco ran into his father's study. He was so excited. The results of his OWLs had come in. He scored second highest their class. He had studied his butt off to make it, but it had somehow paid off. Given, he had been allowed a couple of cheats considering he had participated in the IS. You couldn't do better than that. __  
__He handed the paper to his father, along with the personized note from Proffesor Snape. Snape was the one who had reveled that he scored second highest. With 9 OWLS. __  
__"Well this is nice" Lucius said standing. "Good, very good. Do know what is even better?" __  
__"Uh, what father" Hoping his father had good news too.__  
__"Coming in first" Lucius said calmly. __  
__Draco looked at the floor. __  
__"What do you have to say for yourself?"His father asked as if he had just committed some unforgivable sin. __  
__"It was Granger. She had to have beat me, there was nothing I could d..." __  
__"THERE IS ALWAYS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO!"Lucius yelled "You are a failure to the Malfoy name, letting a mudblood beat you, I didn't know you were so pathetic." __  
__Draco looked down to hide the tear sliding down his face. __  
__"What does it mean to be a Malfoy?"Lucius asked. __  
__Draco knew the answer his father was looking for. This was a question that his father had asked time and time again while Draco was growing up. __  
__"To be a Malfoy, once must show themselves better to those who are inferior, as a step to better put them in their place. To befriend those who are our equal, and the crush those who refuse to be friends or those who stand in our way. To prepare a way to a better wizarding world as expected and in accordance to the standards and expectations set forth by Salazar Slytherin, and to uphold the descendents there of" Draco whispered in monotone. __  
__"What was that about crushing those who stand in our way and acting in accordance to the standards laid down by Salazar Slytherin?" __  
__Draco said nothing. __  
__"__**SHE IS A MUDBLOOD!**__ SHE IS NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE EVEN BE IN THIS SCHOOL LET ALONE ALLOWING YOU TO MAKE EXCUSES TO BE LAZY" __  
__"I promise, father this is not due to my laziness" __  
__Lucius continued "then tell me what the house of Slytherin are know for" __  
__"We are cunning folk who will do anything to achieve our ends"Draco said with a sigh. He father always had an argument that made Draco look bad in the end. __  
__"Then why is it that if you were so focused on making the grade, you did not achieve you means?"Lucius snapped __  
__"I am sorry I failed you father, I will try to do..." __  
__"There is no next time"Lucius shook his head then turned as if dismissing Draco._  
Somewhere deep in Draco's gut he wished he would gain up the  
to defy his father, jump off the alter, pushing the wannabe Weasley out, and hold Melony. His Melony. But she wasn't his Melony, not anymore. She was as much his as he was hers. He, at present belonged to Jamie Devencourt. The girl of his dreams.  
His thoughts and memories drowned out the voice of the preacher. He tried to reason with himself. It took every ounce of his strength to keep himself where he stood. It wasn't until his father nudged him when he remembered where he was.  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy do you?" The preacher asked.  
He looked up and focused his eyes on Jamie. Who now looked at him with the usual disgusted attitude she always did. Why did she want to marry Draco anyways? I wasn't because she was exceptionally fond of him. It couldn't. She didn't know him. She had never been given the chance. Why since he had met the girl he can remember being in the same room with her nine time. That included dates and this wedding.  
Draco opened his mouth. he wanted to say "I do" but the words tasted sour to his mouth. Instead all he could muster up was an "auhhhhh"  
I was at that moment Draco realized all eyes were on him.


	6. Chapter 6 For the Love of Mother

"I do"Jamie whispered as though reminding him of his lines.  
He looked at his father, who was glaring at him. As if he were a three year old who just drew on the wall with a permanent marker. Once again Draco had disappointed his father. He dared a glance at Melony, who looked at him as if she were longing for his touch. Or maybe that was just Draco's wishful thinking.  
Then he looked at his mother. She had always been there for him. No matter what terrible thing he had done, even when his attempt to wash the marker off only lead to a smear. She was there to save her baby. She was the bleach that would erase the red ink off the wall.  
_"Mother, I know how dangerous it is, but I was chosen. He could have chose anyone and he chose me!"Draco said lowering his sleeve to cover the tattoo.__  
__"Honey, don't think this is a good thing"Narissa said gently. "Which is why, I spoke with Severus"__  
__"That big fake will only try to take the glory for himself"Draco insisted "I was destined to do this. It is my obligation as a Malfoy"__  
__"Honey, please listen, killing people, being chosen to kill someone, to be proud of it, it is well, well for lack of a better word evil"__  
__"Mother, I am simply doing this for the greater good. To rid the school of mudbloods, So that my children can go to school with out the fear of those students slipping it to their muggle friends and another witch hunt"__  
__"Is that what he told you?"Narissa asked.__  
__"No, that was the conclusion I have come to"He said firmly. So sure that he was doing the right thing.__  
__Narissa swallowed hard. "I trust that you could do the deed, but it was so you had protection that sought out Snape's help"__  
__"Mother..."__  
__"No, even the Dark Lord has people to protect him. Look at Snape in that way. Your bodyguard"__  
__"Mother..."__  
__"I know you are made at me but..."__  
__"Mother..."Draco repeated a third time.__  
__"Draco...?"__  
__"I don't think I can do this. I keep telling myself that I can, but..."__  
__"I know honey. I know" She said as she pulled his heads to her chest. "Shhhh...It will all be alright"__  
__"Mother, he will kill you, he will kill father, he will kill me. I have to do this"Draco said pulling his swollen eyes out of his mother chest.__  
__"Severus will be there to help you, and so will others. Lets go into town and see if there is anything else we can do to help"Narissa said handing her son her handkerchief._  
"I do...not"Draco said looking to his bride "I am so sorry, but my heart is not in this. I don't know you, and you really don't know me. And if you did, you would know, that I do not have enough room in my heart to love you"  
The crowd gasped.  
Draco heard his father roar in his ear.  
"I don't even have a heart to give you, because the heart beating in my chest doesn't belong to me"Draco felt as though he were releasing a huge bolder of pressure from his chest.  
"Draco Malfoy, stop right there"Lucius warned.  
"Father, I have spent my life trying to please you. I am not going to relive your life, it has almost killed me time and time again."  
Lucius looked at Draco in shock and stepped down.  
"I would never ask you to live your life with me, in misery, because you love someone else. Nor, would i ask you live with a husband who would not be able to give you the love you deserve"  
She nodded.  
He turned back to the crowd, "I am sorry to all of you who have come all this way to see us married, but this whole marriage would be a lie"  
His eyes met Melony "Only with you as my bride could I live as a married man"  
Narissa, to the surprise of many, cheered.  
Draco narrowed his eyes in confusion at his mother.  
Narissa looked at Jamie and winked.  
Draco looked even more confused. Both Ladies just smiled.  
After deciding he would never understand the opposite sex, he looked back at Melony. "What do you say, Will you be my wife?"Draco asked, taking the attention away from him and on Melony.


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Straw

'Did that really just happen?'Melony wondered to herself, trying to forget all the eyes glued on her.

Why would she say yes, the boy had not driven her off the property, but he didn't do anything to stop his father. But, he did just declare his love in front of the whole chapel. He had broke her heart, all because he wanted to live up to his fathers standards. And while he was willing to stand up to his father now, didn't mean he would be able to later. What if later, Draco decided he needed his father's approval and gave her up, she could not live with rejection again. She loved him too much.

Draco approched her, which made the decision all the more difficult.

"Melony?"He said, his soft voice rubbing the wound that she had tried to hide for so long. "I love you so much, and I don't care what my father thinks of you. I would rather be dirt poor and be with you, than be rich without you. I only hope you feel the same way"

"You will be dirt poor if you go through with this, boy!"Lucius yelled from the front of the chapel.

Draco turned on his heels "Then so be it, father. You can disown me. I would rather be happy than rich. Which is something you will never understand"

Melony, who up until now had remained completely silent, buted in "And he is not a boy, a boy would continue to lower himself before you. He is a man, a great man. A man that I love"

Draco looked back at her with hopeful eyes. Looking for the forgiveness that he longed for. But, instead of forgiveness, he found love.

"I will marry you Draco Malfoy"She consented, sending the whole church into cheers.

With a smile Draco scooped his bride up and carried her to the alter.

Lucius stood in Draco's way, once again, the wall between Draco and happiness.

"So this is how it is going to be, son"He asked, disapproval glowing from his grey eyes.

Setting Melony down, Draco stood before his father. "Yes, yes it is"

Lucius opened his mouth tospeak, but Draco cut him off "Father, when I see mother look at you, she has such a love, such a longing for you, that it makes me feel empty. When I see you return her look, it makes me feel incomplete. I want to be complete and Melony, she is my other half. I love you father, but I love Melony more, just like you love Mother more than your father. Now, I am going through with this, whether I have your blessing or not. I would like it, but I don't have to half it. But either way, you are going to step aside for once and let me be happy"

Lucius looked at his son, obviously too stunned to object, he stepped aside, out of the way, but still stood next to Draco, as his best man. He smiled at his son, as Draco stepped up to the alter, this time ready to say I do. There was only one thing missing, the bride.


	8. Chapter 8 Loved at last

Draco looked around the chapel for his bride, but she was no where in sight. He looked up at his father, disapproval began to show on his face again. Hoping for a confiding look, he glanced at his mother. Or rather the seat his mother should have been. Where did she run off to. He wondered, concerned that his mother played a part in Melonys disapperance. He scanned the room, several of the women of the church were missing. Including he's former fian'ce.

He felt worry build inside him, before a large group of women broke through the doors of the chapel and take their seats in various places of the church. His mother behind them all. She didn't even look at her son, just marched up to the organ player, whispered in his ear and went back to warming her seat. The organ player played the wedding march, as Melony took her first step through the chapel door.

It was then that Draco saw where all the women had went, thank Merlin for magic, otherwise, there would be no way she would be ready that quickly. Draco didn't think it was possible that she could be more beautiful, but she looked gorgous walking down the aisle, to be his.

She finally reached the alter, where, she and Draco said their vows. They were stuck, till death do them part.

I don't own anything, If I did, I would be a millionare and wouldn't be bothering with fan fics

Please review!


End file.
